William E. Simonds
|died= |placeofbirth= Collinsville, Connecticut |placeofdeath= Hartford, Connecticut |placeofburial= Canton Center Cemetery Canton, Connecticut |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption= William Edgar Simonds, Medal of Honor recipient |nickname= |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch= United States Army Union Army |serviceyears= |rank= Second Lieutenant |commands= |unit= |battles= American Civil War *Battle of Irish Bend |awards=Medal of Honor |laterwork=Lawyer Congressman }} William Edgar Simonds (November 24, 1842–March 14, 1903) was a United States Representative from Connecticut and a recipient of the U.S. military's highest award, the Medal of Honor, for his actions as a soldier in the American Civil War. Early life and education Born in Collinsville, a neighborhood of Canton, Connecticut, Simonds attended the public school and Collinsville High School. He graduated from Connecticut State Normal School at New Britain in 1860 and became a teacher. Military career During the Civil War, Simonds enlisted as a private in Company A of the 25th Regiment, Connecticut Volunteer Infantry, on August 18, 1862. He was promoted to Sergeant Major before being mustered into the service. On April 14, 1863, he participated in the Battle of Irish Bend, Louisiana. It was for his actions at Irish Bend that he would later be awarded the Medal of Honor. Ten days after the battle he became a commissioned officer with a promotion to second lieutenant and was re-assigned to Company I of his regiment. Political career After his military service, Simonds attended Yale Law School and graduated in 1865. He was admitted to the bar and commenced the practice of law in Hartford, Connecticut. He served as a member of the Connecticut House of Representatives in 1883 and 1885, and served as Speaker in the latter year. Simonds was elected as a Republican to the 51st United States Congress (March 4, 1889-March 3, 1891). He was an unsuccessful candidate for reelection in 1890 to the 52nd Congress. He then served as United States Commissioner of Patents from 1891 to 1893. On February 25, 1899, he was issued the Medal of Honor for his action at the Battle of Irish Bend thirty-six years earlier. After leaving politics, Simonds resumed the practice of law. He died in Hartford, Connecticut, on March 14, 1903, and was buried at Canton Center Cemetery in his hometown of Canton, Connecticut. Medal of Honor citation ank and organization: Sergeant Major, 25th Connecticut Infantry. Place and date: At Irish Bend, La., April 14, 1863. Entered service at: Canton, Conn. Birth: ------. Date of issue: February 25, 1899. Citation Displayed great gallantry, under a heavy fire from the enemy, in calling in the skirmishers and assisting in forming the line of battle. See also *List of Medal of Honor recipients *List of American Civil War Medal of Honor recipients: Q–S Notes References * Retrieved on December 6, 2007 * Retrieved on 2008-02-01 * Category:1842 births Category:1903 deaths Category:Members of the United States House of Representatives from Connecticut Category:Members of the Connecticut House of Representatives Category:Connecticut lawyers Category:Yale Law School alumni Category:Army Medal of Honor recipients Category:Union Army officers Category:People from Connecticut